In recent years, resistive random access memory has drawn aboard attention in the integrated circuit field. Resistive random access memory belongs to non-volatile memory, and the current market share of a nonvolatile memory is occupied mainly by flash memory. With further development of the integrated circuit, the advantages of reduction in dimension, operating voltage and other aspects of resistive random access memory make it become a potential candidate of new generation memory. The basic principle of the resistive random access memory is that, the resistance of the memory structure may achieve a reversible switching between a high resistance state (“0”) and a low resistance state (“1”) under the applied voltage or current, thereby achieving storing of data. In choosing the resistive switching materials, organic materials exhibit huge advantages. Organic materials have lots of varieties, simple synthesis and preparation process, and low cost. Meanwhile, organic materials may be used to achieve a transparent electronic system such as a transparent paper (e.g. e-paper), an electronic display (e.g. OLED), etc.
The uniformity of an organic resistive random access memory has always been an important research direction.